United Sovereign Nations
category:Maroon team alliances category:United Sovereign Nations Category:GUARD =The United Sovereign Nations' Charter= We, the brothers of the United Sovereign Nations, hereby draft this Charter to provide a constant and secure alliance for the membership, quality and freely elected leadership, and a strong and growing member base. Article I: Government Section I: The Alliance Council The Alliance Council is the executive body of government within the United Sovereign Nations. The Alliance Council is elected once every two months by a majority vote by the General Assembly. The Alliance Council will always consist of three members who shall vote and use a majority process to settle matters. Any and all Alliance Council rulings will be subject to veto by a 5/7 Senate majority, or a 4/5 High Council majority. Any Alliance Council member may abstain from any vote if they chose to do so. Section II: The High Council The High Council is to consist of the four Ministers and the Security General, each of which is elected to office by a majority vote of the General Assembly for terms lasting no longer than two months. The Ministers represent different branches or offices of the alliance. The High Council positions are as follows: * Minster of Economics: The Minister of Economics is responsible for all tasks and events regarding money matters in the alliance. He shall regulate alliance banks, oversee aid, and look out for the upkeep of member financial nations. * Minister of the Interior: The Minister of the Interior is responsible for internal affairs of the alliance membership. The Minister of the Interior shall make sure members are informed by releasing information onto the boards about game matters as a whole, update news reports, and answer member questions and receive member complaints and comments, as well as ensuring the High Council takes these concerns into decision. * Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the public image and documentation of the alliance as a whole. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall deal with the day-to-day issues of other alliances in relation to the United Sovereign Nations that do not require the attention of the Alliance Council, High Council and Senate, answer questions to the alliance, and assign ambassadors to other alliances to represent the United Sovereign Nations. * Minister of Recruitment: The Minister of Recruitment is the chief of all recruiting matters of the alliance. The Minister of Recruitment shall coordinate widespread recruiting programs, assign recruiting positions to members, answer the questions of potential recruits, as well as be responsible for applicant nation background checks. * Security General: The Security General will oversee any and all military action. Nations are not to involve themselves in armed conflict, whether it be offensive/opportunistic in nature or in the defense of another member nation, without the consent of the Security General. The Security General will be responsible for organizing the armed forces of the alliance into a single, cohesive unit. Clause A: The High Council may veto the decisions of the Alliance Council with a 4/5 vote. Alternatively, Ministers of the High council are permitted to abstain if so desired. Clause B: Ministers of the High Council may appoint deputies to assist with the duties of their office, but are not required to. Such appointees are not afforded the veto power granted by Section II, Clause A. Section III: The Senate The Senate is to be made up of seven members, elected once monthly by a majority vote of the General Assembly. The Senate shall serve as the primary decision-making body concerning day-to-day affairs of the alliance. They address the needs and concerns of all member states. Clause A: The Senate can overrule decisions of the Alliance Council with a 5/7 vote. Clause B: The Senate will act as the judiciary power of the alliance in regards to any member state that violates any alliance law, policy, or this Charter. In cases where the Senate is unable to come to a decision, the assistance of the High Council and Alliance Council may be requested. If this happens then it must pass by a 6/8 collective majority to pass. Section IV: The General Assembly The General Assembly is the collection of all member states of the United Sovereign Nations. All members are guaranteed freedom from penalty unless found guilty of crimes or treason. Additionally, the government of each member state is permitted freedom of speech and expression, unless such freedom would, in the opinion of a government official, be harmful to the alliance as a whole. All member states are given the right to vote and run for government office, as well as lobby comments to the Senate for further discussion. Section V: Impeachment Provision Amy member of the government of the United Sovereign Nations may be impeached and removed from office by either of the following methods: * 70% majority of the General Assembly * 5/7 vote of the Senate * 4/5 vote of the High Council * Unanimous agreement of the Alliance Council Section VI: Closing Unexpected Vacancies In the event of a resignation or other sudden vacancy in a government position, the following procedure shall apply to each body respectively: * Vacancy in the Senate: Appointment by unanimous vote of the Alliance Council, 4/5 agreement of the High Council, and 4/5 of the Senate * Vacancy in the High Council: Appointment by unanimous vote of the Alliance Council, 3/4 agreement of the remaining High Council Ministers. * Vacancy in the Alliance Council: Appointment by unanimous consent of both the Senate and High Council Ministers Any condition where the above requirements can not be met should leave the elected seat vacant until the expiration of the resigned-member’s term. Article II: Military Structure All member-states are expected to be willing to take up arms against any and all threats to the well being or sovereignty of the alliance or any of its members. Section I: Offensive Action No member-state of the United Sovereign Nations may engage in an offensive war, even if in defense of another member, without the direct consent of the Security General or an appointed assistant. Members responsible for declarations of opportunistic or otherwise aggressive wars without the consent of the Security General shall, for the purposes of retaliation against said member, automatically have their membership nullified by this Charter. Aid to such nullified members shall not be granted, and a return to full membership shall not be permitted until the expiration of all wars associated with the nullified member's initial act. Any actions taken by the defenders of such a war shall be permitted, including the enlisting of allies. Members aiding the nullified member may face trial, an order to pay reparations, and potentially expulsion if under conditions deemed necessary by the Senate. Section II: United Sovereign Nations’ Police Department The Police Department shall run daily checks on all members’ wars. They shall report any findings to the Security General for further orders. Section III: Reparations Any member-state of the United Sovereign Nations has the right to receive reparations from any aggressor. These will be taken on a case-by-case basis taking into account nation strength, losses, and any other factor deemed relevant by the elected government of this alliance. Article III: Membership Nations aspiring to membership in the United Sovereign Nations must file a Writ of Application or similar at the Reception Center stating their nation’s name, ruler, natural resources, nation strength, trade-team color, and any previous alliance affiliation. If applicable, the name of any recruiter involved is greatly appreciated. Additionally, full disclosure of any recent (non-expired) military conflicts, whether they be the responsibility of the applying nation or that of another party. Failure to comply may result in applicant denial. *Clause A: In order to preserve the safety of all member nations, as well as the alliance's stance of neutrality, in the case of an applicant-nation having been involved in war (or multiple), the applicant-nation shall be presumed to carry full responsibility for the conflict(s) unless evidence is presented, and validated by the Minister of Recruiting, that said conflict(s) is(are) not due to the applicant-nation's neglect or abuse. In such cases, only with approval of the Minister of Recruitment, full membership may be granted. *Additionally, applicant-nations must fill out a short questionnaire, if asked by a member of the Recruiting Department to do so. Once admitted into the United Sovereign Nations, a member-state may not be expelled unless a trial is held in a Senate session. Article IV: International Diplomacy The United Sovereign Nations shall stay independent of matters of inter-alliance quarreling that does not directly pertain to it, its members, or its allies. Article V: Amending or Otherwise Changing this Charter Amendments may be may be suggested at any time by any member of the alliance. For such suggestions to take effect, they must pass with a 3/4 majority among all governing bodies. =The History of United Sovereign Nations= The Beginning Maroon Allied Guardian's Failure Sparks Discontent The main contributing factor that led to the formation of United Sovereign Nations was a failed merger between the old TAGA alliance and ONOS. Several members felt that their input regarding the changes that were to occur with the merger were completely ignored. As such, there was some tension between the incoming ONOS members and the old TAGA members. Due to the hostility, ONOS decided that they would be better off remaining on their own. ONOS withdrew from the merger, and left MAG in shambles. With the apparent lack of power over the policies and actions of TAGA/MAG, a core group of MAG members started to discuss the founding of a new alliance governed by a representative democracy to ensure that all members have a voice in the leadership of the alliance. These discussions took place during the latter portion of September 2006. USN Opens Doors & Goes Neutral In October 2006, the core group of MAG members that were dissatisfied with the current status of the alliance left MAG to open the doors to USN. Amazonian Beasts, Marine91, Someone the Greate, Prozach, Scuba Lumberjack, Flyskate, King IB, and Rebel Strike were among the first members of USN, and contributed greatly to its founding and initial practices. United Sovereign Nations officially opened the forums on October 16, 2006, and announced its existence to the world on October 29th with the opening of a recruitment topic http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=30299. The alliance was comprised of roughly 30 members formerly from TAGA/MAG, and despite the time involved with discussing the founding of a new alliance, there was no pre-written charter or any other policies decided before that actual founding. The early weeks of USN were spent discussing how the government should be setup (it was clear that it was to be a democracy, but positions and the electoral process hadn't been discussed yet). An interim government was appointed, and discussions regarding a charter and foreign policies. The original charter for United Sovereign Nations was ratified on October 31 http://z10.invisionfree.com/The_People/index.php?showtopic=118. Along with the ratification of the charter, it was decided that United Sovereign Nations would remain militarily and financially neutral from other alliances on Planet Bob. The decision was reached fairly easily considering the existing tension between the secessionists and their former allies in MAG (later reformed as Maroon Defence Coalition), and the inability to offer any meaningful support to other alliances. Though not truly neutral in the strictest sense, as the members of USN were allowed to vocalize opinions for or against other alliance's actions or policies. Though they remained neutral in the aspect that unless directly involved in a conflict USN would not militarily of financially support either party. There was also an alliance ban on treaties that involve mandatory support as they would be against our interests in neutrality. The CKA times The Canada Kicks Ass Alliancehttp://www.canadaka.net/ joined up with USN en toto in November 2006 and started being active and respected members. They helped the alliance grow and become more respected throughout the Cyberverse. COWT destruction A bunch of rogues from COWT decided to attack USN and to not pay reparations. Even though USN was neutral, the military wiped out all of COWT, and ZIed many of their members. COWT was disbanded shortly after the members fled or were ZIed. Major Development When the USN had around 70 members, DaMan, Iamkoolerthanu, and Osama EBW decided to recruit. They recruited around 40 members put together in the matter of a couple weeks. They kickstarted recruiting for USN and made them a power of the maroon team. The USN also got 5 or 6 NAPs during this time also, most importantly though was a NAP with the MDC. The MDC is what MAG became after USN broke off. Amazonian Beasts leaves Shortly after USN hit 100 members, Amazonian Beasts decided CN wasn't as fun as it used to be, he thought he didn't have enough to do since the USN was doing all of the stuff ASB wanted to do already. He gave out all of his money and tech to friends and USN members, and quit his Admin Council Job and deleted his nation. Events After USN's Establishment as a Legitimate Alliance Attempted USN Infiltration The USN was being infiltrated by 'The Order', a group of neo-nazis from stormfront. Targeting the USN because of its very democratic charter, their intention was to slowly take over the alliance and kick out those who did not follow their white supremacist ideals. The idea was to then bring in their own members to build an alliance, which they could not do on their own. A stormfront informer leaked to USN admins information with a list of nations in on the plot. The USN administration then embarked on a counter-terrorism mission within the USN boards to weed out the offenders. On Thursday May 10, 2007, the USN administration felt that the time had come to unveil their knowledge of the stormfront plot. Massive war was declared upon all involved nations, and within hours the vast majority of offending nations were left languishing in ZI. A few stragglers remain, but they are on their way out. 2 million nation strength 2 Million Nation Strength In October 2007 the United Sovereign Nations surpassed the 2,000,000 nation strength mark. Shortly after that accomplishment, the admin changed the value of technology and the NS of USN dropped significantly. This was not a major problem, as USN switched to focus on buying infra. and growing further more.